produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Nakano Ikumi
|birthday = March 27, 2001 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = O |height = 157 cm |weight = 43.5 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Nakano Ikumi (나가노 세리카; なかの いくみ) was an AKB48 member. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #59 in episode 5 and was eliminated. Career & History Ikumi Official debuted with AKB48 in April of 2014. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 She returned to the group to continue her activities. On April 20, 2019, Ikumi announced that she would be graduating from AKB48. Her last handhsake event was on May 6, 2019 and she officially graduated on May 30, 2019. Ikumi stated she wanted to find a new path in life, and said that she wasn't sure the idol life was really for her. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) AKB48 A-Sides * Kibouteki Refrain * Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai B-Sides * 47 no Suteki na Machi e (Kokoro no Placard) (Center) * "Seifuku no Hane" (Kibouteki Refrain) (Center) * "Aisatsu kara Hajimeyou" (Green Flash) * "Kegarete iru Shinjitsu" (Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai) (Center with Sakaguchi Nagisa) * "Summer Side" (Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai) * "Ama Nojaku Batta" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) (Center) * "Oneesan no Hitorigoto" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Aishuu no Trumpeter" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * "Yume e no Route" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * "Shishunki no Adrenaline" (High Tension) * "Ikiru Koto ni Nekkyou wo!" (11gatsu no Anklet) * "Yaban na Kyuuai" (11gatsu no Anklet) * "Shuuden no Yoru" (Teacher Teacher) * "Mimi wo Fusage!" (NO WAY MAN) Albums * "Henachoko Support" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * "Birth" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * "Ai no Shisha" (0 to 1 no Aida) * "Issho no Aida ni Nannin to Deaerudarou" (0 to 1 no Aida) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) AKB48 * 47 no Suteki na Machi e Short Ver. (2014) * Kibouteki Refrain (2015) * Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai (2015) Television * Mirai ☆ Monster (ミライ☆モンスター) (2014) * AKB48 no Anta, Dare? (AKB48のあんた、誰?) (2014) * AKBINGO! (2014) * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Produce 48 Nakano Ikumi Promotional 1.jpg Nakano Ikumi Promotional 2.jpg Nakano Ikumi Promotional 3.jpg Nakano Ikumi Promotional 4.jpg Nakano Ikumi Promotional 5.jpg Nakano Ikumi Promotional 6.jpg Nakano Ikumi Promotional 7.jpg Nakano Ikumi Promotional 8.jpg Nakano Ikumi Promotional 9.jpg Nakano Ikumi Promotional 10.jpg Nakano Ikumi Promotional 11.jpg AKB48 Nakano Ikumi 2014 1.jpg Nakano Ikumi 2014 2.jpg Nakano Ikumi 2014 3.jpg Nakano Ikumi 2015.jpg Nakano Ikumi 2016 1.jpg Nakano Ikumi 2016 2.jpg Nakano Ikumi 2017 1.jpg Nakano Ikumi 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Nakano Ikumi 2017 2.jpg Nakano Ikumi 2018.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 AKB48ㅣ나카노 이쿠미ㅣAKB48 댄스 특기생 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ나카노 이쿠미(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ나카노 이쿠미(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ나카노 이쿠미(AKB48)+박민지(MND17) - ♬Bang Bang 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ 나카노 이쿠미(AKB48) vs 배은영(스톤뮤직) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 AKB48 오다 에리나, 나카노 이쿠미 ♬Get you! @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ나카노 이쿠미 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ나카노 이쿠미 - AKB48 ♬하이텐션 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|High Tension Eye Contact Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:AKB48